Si no terminas, no empieces Ino
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: — Ino… Si no terminas, no empieces — reprochó. — No se de que hablas — la mentira de Ino era tan poco convincente, no se necesitaba tener un IQ de 200 para notarlo. Ni siquiera ella lucía convencida, su sonrisa retorcida la hacía sentir victoriosa.


_**Antes que nada, muchas gracias por todos los reviews anteriores, a todas y cada una de ustedes. **_

_**En especial a Naoko-eri, Tsubakiland, Ilusion-chan, Ellie-Kino, annie-fer y pilar. Un fuerte abrazo a todas.**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto lo pertencenen a su respectivo creador.**_

**Si no terminas, no empieces**

Shikamaru se consideraba a sí mismo una persona muy paciente. No le molestaba que lo compararan con un anciano, después de todo era la verdad. Ya sea esperando la jugaba de su oponente en el shougi o en el go, o cualquier otra actividad, Shikamaru nunca se desesperaba con nada. Pero si con alguien. Y ese alguien era Ino Yamanaka.

— Ino…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — se quejó, sentando a la mesa. — ¡Si no te comportas, me largo!

— Hacer… ¿Qué? — preguntó Ino de manera altanera, acercándose tentativamente a su rostro; sonrío con crueldad. Esta era la tercera vez en toda la noche, que mataba el espacio entre los dos, pero no pasaba de eso. Apenas podía sentir el roce de sus dulces y tibios labios, Ino los quitaba sin oportunidad de disfrutar la sensación. Realmente perturbar a Shikamaru le producía un extraño placer. «Después de todo, te lo mereces, Shikamaru Nara.»

— Ino… Si no terminas, no empieces— reprochó.

— No se de que hablas — la mentira de Ino era tan poco convincente, no se necesitaba tener un IQ de 200 para notarlo. Ni siquiera ella lucía convencida, su sonrisa retorcida la hacía sentir victoriosa.

Shikamaru intento explicarse una vez más.

— Es que es problemático. Deja de hacer eso. Me irrita mucho — gruñó el joven con expresión aburrida mientras se limpiaba una gota de sake de la comisura de los labios —. Y también verte coquetear con otros chicos, es problemático.

— Para empezar no estaba coqueteando con otros, esos chicos — dijo señalando en dirección a la mesa donde estaban los jóvenes —. Fueron mis compañeros en la última misión que realice y me simpatizaron mucho. Solo me invitaron a estar un rato con ellos para conversar. Además, aunque lo estuviera haciendo ¡¿Eso a ti que te importa?! ¿Quién demonios te crees para acusarme?

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, con una mirada incriminatoria se llevo otro trago de sake a la boca. Esperaba que el alcohol hiciera sus famosos efectos y lo ayudara a calmarse. No es que le gustara la bebida pero realmente necesitaba sentirse menos tenso.

— Problemática… no sigas con eso.

Ino toda la noche había jugado con fuego. Pero era Shikamaru, quien sentía quemarse. Se estaba quemando por el monstruo verde de los celos.

— Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso.

— Ino…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Tsk. Olvídalo.

— No te pienso volver a dirigir la palabra, Shikamaru Nara.

— ¿Lo prometes? — dijo con sonrisa retorcida.

— Sí.

— Bien.

— ¡Bien! — contestó Ino, alzando la voz. Luego inmediatamente, se fue con Sakura y las demás chicas.

La fiesta continúo un par de horas más, pero Shikamaru había dejado de beber desde su discusión con Ino, no quería estar ebrio, era demasiado problemático lidiar con los dolores de cabeza producidos por la resaca. Tomó un par de pastillas para eliminar el aliento de la bebida y se fue con Choji en una esquina, mientras su amigo comía todo lo que había en la barra, él se lamentaba su situación con Ino. « ¿Por qué hace esto?... ¿Por qué me hace esto? » se decía.

Hacía cerca de un mes que Ino y él se habían besado por primera vez. Fue beso fue totalmente accidental… en un principio. Shikamaru había tropezado y cuando Ino intento ayudarlo para que no cayera al suelo, sus labios hicieron contacto. Las descargas eléctricas que atravesaron por su cuerpo en ese instante fueron arrebatadoras, y una sensación cálida como los rayos del sol por la mañana, se derramó en el pecho de cada uno. Ino tomo la cara de Shikamaru en sus manos mientras él trataba de no romper el ligero contacto que se había formado. Cuando supo que no sería rechazado, pasó sus brazos en la espalda de la chica y los minutos que siguieron pudieron transmitirse todo lo que sentían. Al momento de decidir que era el momento de separarse, Ino esperaba que Shikamaru le declarase ciertas palabras románticas. En cambio solo lo escucho decir: — Ino… tengo que irme…— y se fue de la florería con la cabeza agachada como si se tratará de un niño arrepentido por las consecuencias de un mal acto. Dejando así , a Ino más confundida que a los enemigos victimas de su Shōsen Jutsu.

Desde aquella ocasión en que sus corazones se movieron de modo tan perturbador, y aún en contra de su voluntad, cada vez que pensaban en el otro, tales latidos regresaban.

Después de todo, después de tanto tiempo acumulando tal sentimiento, no era extraño que se manifestara de forma tan intensa.

En la siguiente ocasión que se vieron, Ino lo encontró fuera de regreso a la aldea después de una difícil y peligrosa misión. Mas bien, inconscientemente lo esperaba toparse ese día, el que se suponía estaría de vuelta. Inmediatamente Shikamaru se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ino, en cuanto puso el primer pie en la aldea, la saludo con una seña de mano diciendo: — Hola, problemática — E Ino lo saludo de igual manera y se evadieron con la mirada, antes resignarse y verse a los ojos como si cada uno estuviera hipnotizado por el otro. El color de sus ojos no combinaba, pero el brillo, era idéntico. Había devoción por su respectiva presencia y añoraban estar juntos. Pero no se lo podían decir con palabras. Por alguna razón no surgían lo que tanto querían escuchar. En cambio, se sonrieron con cariño e inmediatamente buscaron los labios del otro para darse la bienvenida. Ino quería dársela por llegar a la aldea. Shikamaru por llegar a su corazón.

El joven en ese momento supo tres cosas que cambiaron su vida: que la amistad ya no era suficiente con Ino, no quería estar sin ella, y que una vez que lo hablara con ella del tema, no habría marcha atrás. El resultado de tales reflexiones lo aterro. Y como cuando las persona se asustan, Shikamaru se paralizo. Así permaneció las siguientes semanas, sin buscarla, sin verla, sin saber nada de ella. Ino llego a pensar que tal ves a Shikamaru se lo había tragado la tierra.

No se habían vuelto a encontrar hasta el día de hoy. En la fiesta de Naruto, festejando que su ascenso a Hokage.

Cuando se vieron ambos tenían la cara sonrojada, pero cuando Ino quiso hablar sobre el tema, no pudo. Shikamaru había comenzado a hablar sobre lo problemático de que era toda la situación, la fiesta, la gente y las chicas. E Ino comprendí la indirecta. Después de tanto tiempo sin buscarla y su antipática actitud sintió que se burlo de ella, lo cual la lastimo más de lo que cualquiera imaginaba. Así que ella debía lastimarlo también. Era lo justo ¿O no? Por eso lo había provocado toda la noche.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Shikamaru se arrepintiera de lo que dijo. Conociendo lo orgullosa que era Ino, nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Estaba tan estresado y con tanta frustración, que no se dio cuenta en qué momento saco el encendedor del difunto Asuma-sensei, encendiéndolo y apagándolo como si fuera un juguete. Suspiró resignado. Su oportunidad con Ino se fue a la basura.

Las horas pasaron, la fiesta se ponía más intensa y alegre. Todo era risas, sonrisas y bromas, excepto para Shikamaru.

Cuando se dirigió al baño se topo con Sakura, quien buscaba a Sasuke y se liberaba del abrazo de Naruto estúpidamente ebrio.

— Pensé que Ino estaba contigo — le comentó.

— Se fue hace un rato, dijo que le dolía la cabeza.

— ¿Lucía muy mal? — preguntó preocupado.

— Pues… digamos que en apariencia lucía completamente bien, pero no creo que en el fondo se sintiera así.

— Mmm… de acuerdo. Nos vemos.

Salir a tomar un poco de aire y librarse del ajetreo un rato parecía una buena idea. Se escabullo entre la multitud y aparto a Kiba del camino mientras se caía por el consumo del alcohol. En una esquina privada cerca de la puerta, estaban Neji y Ten-Ten en una situación bastante romántica, abrazados, rozándose su nariz con la del otro, hablando en tono bajo con una sonrisa. Y pensar que Ino y él podrían compartir una problemática situación como esa.

«Esperó que Ino esté bien.» rezó por ello.

Había un árbol en el jardín de la entrada. Sacó del bolsillo del chaleco un cigarrillo que le regalado uno de los invitados. Toda la aldea estaba celebrando el fabuloso acontecimiento, no era extraño que no conociera ni a la mitad de las personas que estaba ahí. Encendió el cigarro y no le importo que el humo llenara sus ojos de lágrimas. Estaba muy triste, pero no era capaz de llorar abiertamente.

Los grillos hacían ruido, la brisa era fresca. Escuchaba como los gatos en celo gemían a la luna. Entre todos los sonidos percibió un par de sollozos. Sacó el cigarro de su boca antes de darle una última probada y volteó a ver quien originaba tales lamentos.

— Ino…

La chica se mostró completamente sorprendida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. No esperaba verlo ahí, así como él no esperaba encontrarla a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con angustia en reflejada en su rostro —. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Las palabras de Ino fueron sofocadas cuando puso su mano en la boca, evitando que saliera cualquier sonido. Hizo una promesa que pensaba cumplir. Una dolorosa promesa que no iba romper.

— Tsk. No seas infantil. Dime que tienes.

Ino lo miró con reproche, pero no dijo nada.

— Vamos, no seas problemática ¿Qué pasa?

La chica continúo en silencio. Shikamaru notó como Ino se estaba abrazando a sí misma.

— ¿Tienes frío? — preguntó e Ino le dio la espalda.

Tal vez debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para abrazarla por la espalda, tal vez debía decirle lo que sentía y lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberse peleado con ella.

De no haberla hecho sentir especial y haber aclarado todo el problemático asunto antes.

Pero no pudo.

Ino sabía que Shikamaru seguí detrás de ella pero no se atrevía a darle la cara ¿Por qué demonios se negaba a dejarla tranquila?

Dio un par de pasos, escuchó el sonido del cierre bajando y sintió las fuertes manos del joven colocándole su chaleco por los hombros. Como las piernas empezaron a temblarle, le fue imposible seguir caminando. Todos los malditos síntomas de su enamoramiento por él, la comenzaban a atacar ferozmente. Solo podía maldecirse por permitirle tales efectos a su corazón por culpa de Shikamaru, era como haberse vuelto una completa tonta.

— Gracias — dijo en un frágil susurro.

Shikamaru sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

— Tú dijiste esta noche — empezó a decir Ino— que no empezará sino estaba dispuesta a terminar, o algo así ¿Verdad?

— Sí.

— Pues yo te digo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya me escuchaste.

El joven la examino con la mirada. Ino siempre era fuerte y orgullosa, pero en ese momento estaba tan frágil que despertaba el deseo de tomarla en brazos y mecerla. Darle consuelo, tranquilidad y demostrarle un gesto dulce. Realmente toda la situación herido. No. Él la había herido. Shikamaru desde hace años, había jurado que si alguien lastimaba a Ino, jamás lo perdonaría. Por eso le producían ganas de golpearse a sí mismo.

La chica se quito el chaleco de los hombros con la intención de devolvérselo e irse lo más rápido posible a su casa.

— Lo siento, Ino

— Olvídalo, Shikamaru.

Ino le regalo una sonrisa débil para que no se sintiera culpable. Vio como la mano de Shikamaru se acercaba a la de ella para tomar su prenda.

— Eres tan problemática, Ino.

— Dime algo que no sepa.

Entones Shikamaru sonrió.

— Me gustas. Mucho.

Ino lo miró atónita.

— Pero tú… yo pensé qué…

— Tú pensaste mal.

Se acerco a ella con cautela en busca de sus labios. La besó con despacio y con ternura. Ino sonrió conmovida y él aprovecho para tomar su cara entre sus manos y limpiar los restos de sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Le acaricio el rostro como si se tratara de una suave y delicada figura de cristal. Ino no pudo sentirse más sublime.

—Tú también me gustas.

—Lo sé.

Y volvieron a besarse. Habían empezado algo. Sin duda. Desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, en donde inicio o el por qué. Eso no importaba. Ya que al igual círculo, no se toparían con el final. Era algo eternal.

**MANDAMIENTO#2**

_**El segundo, no empezarás un fic ShikaIno en vano. **_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Sé que puede sonar algo incoherente, después de todo aun no termino con algunos capítulos de otras historias ShikaIno. Pero créanme, aunque me rompa la mano, pienso terminarlas.

Discúlpenme si cometí algún error.

Espero no estar perdiendo mi calidad como pseudo- escritora y que les haya gustado.

_**Recuerden**__**: Si empiezas, tu obligación es terminarlo**_


End file.
